


No Hope, No Harm

by PikaPrincess



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: A LOT of Angst, Alternate Universe - College/University, Eventual Smut, F/M, No War AU, Slow Burn, Unrequited Love, in which tharja will become a serial panty sniffer, just a bad fic all around, the pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 02:19:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12201921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PikaPrincess/pseuds/PikaPrincess
Summary: College AU!Robin finds herself falling in love and lust with her roommate. Due to his gynophobia and general awkwardness, she knows nothing will ever come of it.But that won't stop her from pining.Pining hard.





	No Hope, No Harm

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to the fandom and I've never written a slow burn, but there's a first for everything.  
> Also, let me know what pairings you'd like to see. I don't really have any ships I would die for (aside from Lon'qu/Robin).

“It’s really not a terrible apartment,” Chrom says, walking from the small living room to the small kitchen, and back.

Robin rolls her eyes. She knows her friend is just saying that to be nice. In fact, she wouldn’t be surprised if this was the smallest house Chrom had ever been in. Must be nice to be rich.

“It’s a two-bedroom,” He observes, “Are you going to find a roommate?”

Robin sighs, “Yeah. Otherwise, I won’t be able to make rent.”

“That sucks,” Lissa says, flatly, “You’re probably gonna have to settle for anybody. I mean, really, who would wanna live in this apartment?”

“Thanks, Lissa.”

“I’m just being honest,” Lissa grins, “I mean, I’d offer to move in, but I like the fact that my bedroom is bigger than this whole place.”

“Lissa,” Chrom chides. He wasn’t as keen as Lissa was about how well off their family is. “You know, that’s not a terrible idea. I could move in.”

“Absolutely not.” Robin says, “First, there’s no way in hell you’d survive as a commoner. And second there’s no way in hell I’d survive with your bodyguard around twenty-four seven.”

Said bodyguard was standing in the corner of the apartment, saying nothing really, but watching intently. It wasn’t the most dangerous job, but protecting the Queen’s younger siblings definitely got under his skin. He never let them out of his sight; he practically went to the bathroom with them. Their shenanigans were never-ending, especially since they had befriended Robin. He may have been only eight years older than them, but he felt as though they had truly aged him an extra twenty years.

“OoOoOh, Chrom, I like your idea,” Lissa says, teasingly, “That way you can get a new bodyguard, and I’ll have Fredrick all to myself.”

Fredrick shakes his head, “The three of us would move in.”

“Well then, Chrom and Robin could share a room, so you and _I_ could share a room.” Lissa teases. It was hard, even for observant Robin, to tell if she seriously harbored a crush on Fredrick, or if she was just joking. Either way, it wasn’t hard to tell that Fredrick was not a fan of it.

“Forget it!” Robin objects, “None of you are moving in! I’m going to find a roommate, and everything is going to be fine.”

Chrom frowns, “I’m not comfortable with you moving in with a total stranger.”

“They won’t be a stranger,” Robin says, “Well, not really. I’m only going to accept another student.”

“That’s a fine idea,” Fredrick agrees, “That way you two won’t live two drastically different lifestyles.”

Robin nods, “Exactly. Thank you, Fredrick.”

The bodyguard nods, “Anything to keep Chrom and Lissa away from you.”

“Hey!”

Fredrick shrugs, “I’m nothing if not honest.”

Chrom chuckles, “Come on, you guys. Let’s bring the rest of Robin’s stuff in before it gets too late.”

Robin sticks her tongue out at Fredrick, who uncharacteristically returns her gesture, and the two follow Chrom out of the apartment. Chrom had rented a small truck to move all of Robin’s stuff to her new apartment. She didn’t have much, just her bed, her clothes, and an insane amount of books. Robin was quite the nerd.

Lissa didn’t bother helping, instead she walked around the apartment, silently, and not so silently, judging it. It didn’t take too long for the other three to finish bringing all of Robin’s stuff inside. When Robin was completely unpacked, Chrom ordered the customary moving day pizza.

“So, what are you going to do?” He asks Robin the four of them sat on a circle on her apartment floor. Lissa demanded one of Robin’s shirts to protect her butt from the nastiness of the carpet. “Are you going to post online about wanting a roomate?”

Robin shakes her head, “Hell no. I don’t want to end up having a murderer as a roommate. I’m going to put up fliers at the college. Then, I’ll subject every applicant to a background check, conduct interviews, of them and their closest families and friends.”

“And then by the time they finally move in, it’ll be just in time to take over your lease after graduation.” Lissa grins.

“Actually, it really shouldn’t take all that long.” Robin objects, “In fact, I suspect that I’ll have the perfect roommate by this time next week.”

Chrom, Lissa, and Fredrick all exchange cynical glances. They knew there wasn’t any point in arguing with Robin, because she was as stubborn as she was smart. Her ambition was sometimes her own worst enemy.

“Either that,”Lissa says, breaking the awkward silence, “Or the three of us move in, and Fredrick and I get to cuddle on my king size mattress.”

“Lissa!” The bodyguard chides.

“What? I’m only kidding.” Lissa says, “Kind of.”

 

* * *

 

Things were not looking good. It had been a week and only two people were interested in being Robin’s roommate. She wasn’t sure that she would like either of her prospects.

The first potential roommate was some guy named Henry, who ended their introductory phone call with, “I’m _dying_ to meet you.” And the other applicant was a girl named Tharja, who Robin had met as she was tacking her flyer on the community board on the quad. She didn’t really say much, but she was breathing pretty heavily when Robin asked if she was interested in living with her.

Robin’s hopes were shot to hell when she interviewed them. After Henry’s interview, she was pretty sure that if they lived together, he would have literal pieces of human body parts floating around in mason jars. And Tharja, _Gods_ , Robin was absolutely certain that if she moved in, she would without a doubt, at some point, catch Tharja sniffing her panties.

It was already Friday, Robin’s first day of the semester was in three days, and she knew she was going to be too busy with classes to interview any other potential roommates. She was going to be forced to live with either the mad scientist or the deeply obsessed one.

**You know, Robin, if need be, you can always come stay with us**. **You would be welcomed back home with open arms.**

She sighs, reading Chrom’s text. She appreciated his offer, really, but she couldn’t live with Chrom. Not again. She already felt guilty enough having spent most of her adolescence living with him and his family, despite Emmeryn, the Queen’s, reassuring her that she was nothing but a pleasure to have in their home.

But now was not the time to reminisce about her past, right now Robin has more pressing matters at hand. She begins to text her response to Chrom, when her phone begins to vibrate in her hands, an unfamiliar number displayed on the screen.

“Hello?”

“Is this… Robin?” A gruff voice answers her.

“Yes,” She responds, “Who may I ask is calling?”

“I-I thought you were a man,” He says, ignoring her question, “With a name like Robin and the chicken-scratch handwriting on the flier...”

Robin’s face warms from the insult. “Are you calling about the apartment?”

“Ah, yes.” He pauses for a second, before swearing under his breath, “When would be a good time for me to come look at the place?”

“Actually, right now would be great.” Robin says, “If you’re nearby. It’s the apartment right above the bookstore.”

“Yeah, I’ll be there in five minutes.” The man grunts into the phone.

“Great,” Robin says, “And what’s your name again?”

But the man hangs up before he answers her question. It was an odd phone conversation, but after Henry and Tharja, this guy seemed like a dream. If he didn’t come off as a serial killer or a panty-sniffer, she would probably ask him to move in on the spot.

Before long, Robin hears a knock at the door. She opens the door, greeting her visitor politely. He’s really tall, with messy brown hair, sharp eyes, and a slim-muscular build.

She sticks out her hand, “Nice to meet you. I’m Robin.”

He looks at her hand, almost in disgust, and shakes his head slightly, “Lon’qu.”

Robin retracts her hand awkwardly, “Okay, well, come in, please.”

Lon’qu steps inside the house warily, noting the lack of furniture, but the surplus of books. She could probably make furniture with how many books she had. Robin hands him a large cushion and beckons him to sit down anywhere.

“So, Lon’qu, are you a student at the university?” Robin asks.

He nods.

“What do you study?”

“Physiology. Anatomy. Criminology.” His answers are blunt.

Robin sighs, not hiding her growing frustration, “Listen, the other people I interviewed are psychotic. Can you promise me you won’t chop people up in our kitchen _or_ cut off a chunk of my hair as I sleep?”

Lon’qu’s face becomes a deep, deep red. “I absolutely will not do that! Just the thought of--!”

“Great, well then, please,” Robin says, “Move in as soon as you like.”

Lon’qu nods, grinning slightly, and Robin almost finds him attractive for a second. “Thanks.”

Robin returns his smile, “Anything to not live with a panty-sniffing murderer.”

Lon’qu’s face turns maroon, yet again.

Yeah, he was kind of a quiet weirdo, but Robin was sure that living with Lon’qu wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world.

In fact, she thought, this could be the start of something quite wonderful.

But she would have to wait and see about that.


End file.
